


I Got In!

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Family Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Short & Sweet, Supportive Skating Family, skating family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: A short, fluffy family moment at the rink; where an enthusiastic Yuri gets some amazing news and shares it with everyone through his excited yelling.Includes the WHOLE Skating Family! (They are all in one place)+ Includes childlike Yuri because he's baby and I love it when he's a cute little boi UwU(BTW; Yuri is 18)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya & Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Georgi Popovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	I Got In!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is a short idea that I had from a video I saw. 
> 
> And yes, I'm bringing all the characters into this; don't know how I'm gonna manage with them all but I want to give Yuri all the love this boy deserves! I'm giving this guy father, grandparents, uncles, aunts, sisters, brothers, and cousins! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"GUYS!" An excited Mila and Sara yelled out, barging into the rink where every other skater was: "IT CAME!"

"What came?" Asked Michele.

Mila, however, ignored him and looked around the rink until her eyes landed on a certain blond. She gasped excitedly and waved a letter in the air: "YURI IT'S HERE! YOUR LETTER JUST CAME!"

Confused?

Well, Yuri Plistesky was told by everyone that he should apply for college. Of course, he wants to be a full-time skater and maybe a coach when older, but they said that having a college degree could help him greatly in the future.

Yuri wasn't convinced at first, but after a talk with Yuuri and Victor, he agreed to apply on one condition; if he didn't get in, no one should push him to try again so quickly and let him do it at his own pace. He's still 18, he has time. They agreed to that condition and of course, Victor had to tell the whole skating family about it.

They ended up having a party for a reason Yuri doesn't bother to understand.

When he applied, he was nervous; so nervous he almost pulled himself out of the whole thing and just call it a day.

Now back to the story:

"...What?" Yuri muttered.

"YOUR LETTER! IT'S HERE! NOW COME ON!"

Phichit: "OH MY GOD! OKAY WAIT! I NEED MY PHONE!"

Yuuri: "Oh...OH, THAT LETTER?! NOW?!"

Victor: "AH! EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!"

Yuri slowly made his way to Mila who held out the letter towards him. He was shaking, he was nervous. He gulped and took a breather.

_'What if I don't get in? Everyone is excited and there's a chance I might fail!'_

As these thoughts haunted him, he grabbed the letter from Mila and stared at it, wishing to be able to run to the locker rooms and open this alone.

Minami: "Come on, Yuri-kun! This is your moment! Open it!"

JJ: "Calm down, Minami. This isn't a walk in the park, it's nerve-wracking."

"Yuri," Otabek's familiar voice rang out causing Yuri to look up at his boyfriend who spoke softly: "If you don't get in, it's okay. It's not the end of the world. You can always try again soon. Don't let the exciting atmosphere get to you."

Yuri smiled at Otabek; he always knew what he was thinking, he always knew what to say.

Yuri took one more breath in and out before his hands began opening the envelope. The letter was inside, it was folded. Staring at it, Yuri wondered if it was a good idea to open it now, his hands began shaking and he tried to focus on his breathing.

A rough hand rested on his shoulder which caused Yuri to jump. He looked to his left and saw Yakov with a supporting gaze: "Calm down, Yurachka. If you want, you can read it to yourself first and tell us the reply when you're ready."

Yuri thought about his answer before he gave a small nod. Everyone took a few steps back and gave him the space he needed. Phichit was still filming.

Yuri quickly pulled out the letter and began reading. The faster, the better.

Everyone stared at Yuri; his face was unreadable at first, then his eyes widened, mouth agape * ;) *. They all got nervous for him and Phichit even thought of putting his phone down. Yuri's shocked face wasn't easily readable; it could mean that he failed or that he succeeded. Which one? They couldn't know.

After minutes of silence and no reply from Yuri; Emil stepped forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder: "Hey...Yuri, everything okay?"

"...I...I..." Yuri stuttered out, unable to speak.

"Yuri? Did...were you not accepted...? Leo hesitantly asked. Guang gave him a 'what the hell?!' look which Leo lifted his hands up in fear and surrender, telling Guang that he doesn't know what to say.

Georgi finally stepped up: "Hey, it's okay if you didn't get in, remember that. You're worrying us, Yuri, please calm d-"

"I got in..." Yuri whispered.

"...Huh?" Victor questioned.

"I-...I got in." Yuri said again.

"D-Did you just- YOU GOT IN?!" Chris yelled out.

"I got in! I GOT IN!" Yuri cried out, a smile making it's way to his face.

Seung Lee: "...You got in?! HE GOT IN!"

Yuuri: "OH MY GOD! YURI!" He hugged the blond who hugged back tightly.

Victor: "YURIO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

Phichit: "PRAISE THE LORD! YOU GOT IN?! YOU GOT IN!"

Mila: "HELL YEAH! THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Georgi: "YOU DID IT, TIGER!"

"Look! Look! Look!" Yuri said: "It says here that I got a FULL scholarship! They said that it will cover the payment for anything I need as well!"

JJ: "NOW THAT'S JJ STYLE!"

Isabelle: "CONGRATS, YURI!"

Michele was hugging a (proud) crying Sara as his own tears fell: "LOADS OF CONGRATS!"

Minami: "YES! YURI-KUN YOU DID IT!"

Emil: "WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

Lilia: "Well done, Yuri. You did it." She smiled at her student, proud of how far he's come.

Yakov: "You're dedushka would have been proud!"

Yuri let his own tears of happiness fall as he jumped on Otabek for a hug. The DJ gladly hugged back and smiled as he heard Yuri's sobs. They weren't sad, they were happy...He was happy.

"Davai, Yuri."

Yuri's smile grew as he hugged Otabek tighter, burying his face in his shoulder: "I did it."

"You did," Otabek reassured.

Phichit managed to get his hands on the letter and showed it to the camera: "This isn't even a joke! A full-ass scholarship! I'm gonna faint!"

Chris: " THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!"

Everyone (except Yuri): "NO POLE-DANCING!"

Yuri laughed as he stood within the family circle.

...Family...

His eyes went over everyone as they all congratulated him and yelled out how happy and proud they are of him. He found himself smiling, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

He looked up at the window, his eyes staring at the clouds: "I got in, dedushka...I got in."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have no idea what type of college Yuri entered. What do you guys think Yuri would do other than skating? 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more skating family fluff! Or angst even!
> 
> I don't know why, but I love it when the one-shot is centered around Yuri. I just feel like giving him love and have the skating family protective of him even if the second to youngest is 2 years older than him.
> 
> If you guys have any requests about Yuri and the skating family, comment them down and I'll do my best to make it happen :)


End file.
